The Bewildering Spider-Man
Dark Webs 'is a live action television series based on Marvel comic book superhero, Spider-Man. Stars include of Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker, Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy, Sally Field as Aunt May and Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson. The series is based on the reboot of the Spider-Man franchise. Seasons and Episode List Each season contains of mixed episodes worth of 35 minutes. Season 1: The Lizard *'Pilot: A young Peter Parker discovers his father Richard Parker's study has been burgled. Gathering up hidden documents, Peter's parents take him to the home of his Aunt May andUncle Ben, then mysteriously depart. It is later revealed that they die not long after. Years later, a teenaged Peter attends Midtown Science High School, where he is bullied by Flash Thompson and has caught the attention of Gwen Stacy. At home, Peter finds his father's papers and learns he worked with fellow scientist Dr. Curt Connors at Oscorp. Sneaking into Oscorp, Peter enters a lab where a "biocable" is under development from genetically modified spiders, one of which bites him. On the subway ride home, he discovers that he has developed spider-like abilities. After studying Richard's papers, Peter visits the one-armed Connors, reveals he is Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs. Connors is being pressed by his superior, Dr. Ratha, to devise a cure for the dying (but unseen) head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. In school, Peter gets into trouble after a basketball challenge with Flash in which Peter accidentally shatters the backboard glass. Uncle Ben changes work shifts to meet with the principal and asks Peter to replace him walking home with Aunt May that night. Peter gets distracted and helps Connors regenerate the limb of a laboratory mouse. Peter returns home late, having forgotten to pick up Aunt May, leading to an argument with Ben that prompts Peter to storm out. At a nearby deli, a cashier refuses to let Peter buy a chocolate milk since Peter is two cents short; when a thief suddenly raids the store, Peter indifferently observes. While searching for Peter, Uncle Ben attempts to stop the thief and is killed. The thief escapes as Peter finds Ben on the sidewalk. Afterward, Peter uses his new abilities to hunt criminals matching the killer's description. After a fall lands him inside an abandoned gym, a luchador-wrestling poster inspires him to create a mask to hide his identity. He adds a spandex suit and builds mechanical devices to attach to his wrists to shoot a biocable "web". Then with listening to one motivation speech of Uncle Ben, he learns that with great power comes great responsibility and adapts the persona of Spider-Man. * Turmoil In Oscorp: 'Peter accepts a dinner invitation from Gwen, where he meets and has a tense conversation with her father, police captain George Stacy, over the masked vigilante's motives. After dinner, Peter reveals his identity to Gwen and they kiss. After seeing success with the mouse using lizard DNA, Ratha demands Connors begin human trials immediately if Osborn is to survive. Connors refuses to rush the drug-testing procedure and put innocent people at risk. Ratha fires Connors and decides to test Connors' serum at a VA hospital under the guise of a flu shot. In an act of desperation, Connors tries the formula on himself. After passing out, he awakens to find his missing arm has regenerated. Discovering that Ratha is on his way to the VA hospital, Connors, whose skin is turning green and scaly, goes to intercept him. By the time he gets to the Williamsburg Bridge Connors has become a violent hybrid of lizard and man, tossing cars, including Ratha's, over the side of the bridge. Peter, now calling himself Spider-Man, snatches each falling car with his web-lines. Spider-Man suspects Connors is the Lizard and unsuccessfully confronts the creature in the sewers. The Lizard learns Spider-Man's real identity via the name on an abandoned camera and follows Peter to school where they fight. In response, the police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man and the Lizard. The police corner Spider-Man and Captain Stacy discovers that he is really Peter. The Lizard plans to make all humans lizard-like by releasing a chemical cloud from Oscorp's tower, to eliminate the weaknesses he believes plague humanity. Spider-Man confronts and battles the Lizard on the roof of Oscorp Tower. * '''Man vs Creature: '''Spider-Man and Lizard battle over the Oscorp tower ferociously and meanwhile Gwen tries to disperse the Antidote on the launcher but is soon thwarted out of the plan by Peter who drops her safely to Midtown but Lizard continues his attack. * '''The Trump Card: '''Eventually, Spider-Man disperses an antidote cloud instead, restoring Connors and earlier victims to normal, but not before the Lizard mortally wounds Captain Stacy. Before his death, Captain Stacy makes Peter vow to keep Gwen safe by "protecting Gwen." In a closing-credits scene, Connors, in a prison cell, speaks with a man in the shadows who asks if Peter knows the truth about his father. Connors replies, "No", and demands Peter be left alone before the man picks out an H764 Drug Taser out of his jacket pocket. tasm1.jpg tasm1lizard.jpg Season 2: Electro *'A Friend Of Mine, Spider-Man!: 'Scientist Richard Parker records a video message to explain his disappearance. Later, he and his wife, Mary, are aboard a private jet hijacked by a man sent to assassinate Richard. With the pilot dead, the plane crashes. Two years after the Lizard events, in the present, Richard and Mary's son, Peter, fights crime as Spider-Man. He apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich, who attempted to steal a truck containing plutonium vials, and rescues OsCorp Industries employee Max Dillon. Afterwards Peter completes graduation approaching with Gwen. Peter's childhood friend, Harry Osborn, returns to Manhattan to see his terminally ill father, Norman, CEO of OsCorp. Norman explains his illness is hereditary and Harry is at the age where it first develops. He gives Harry a small device he claims contains his life's work. The next day, Norman dies and Harry is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. He accuses the OsCorp board of trying to wrest control from the Osborns, as they have been privy to Norman's secret biogenetic projects for foreign military powers. Thinking they have become "best friends", Max idolizes Spider-Man. While tending to maintenance in an OsCorp laboratory, he gets electrocuted and falls into a tank of genetically modified electric eels. They mutate him into a living electric generator. * '''He`s No Friend Of Mine, That Spider-Man!: '''Meanwhile, Max wanders into Times Square and accidentally causes a blackout. Spider-Man attempts to calm him down, but the police fire at Max, and Spider-Man's resulting rescue of the endangered citizens draws media attention away from Max, making him lose his temper and attack. Spider-Man eventually stops him, and Max is taken to Ravencroft Institute. Harry's illness begins to show, and he deduces Spider-Man's blood will save him, later asking Peter to find Spider-Man. Peter attempts to dissuade him, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have, and, although he does come to Harry as Spider-Man, he still refuses; Harry begins to hate Spider-Man. * '''Spider In A Shock, Spider`s True Confessions!: '''Peter uses information left by his father to find a video message in a hidden lab; Richard explains that he had to leave because he refused to cooperate with Norman's biogenetic weaponization plans, about the SYMBIOTE PROJECT! Peter gets a voicemail from Gwen, telling him she got the scholarship at Oxford and is leaving for Britain earlier than expected. Before she leaves, he catches her and professes he loves her. When Max causes another blackout, Peter and Gwen go to confront him. And yes, in the NYPD POWER STATION! * '''Damsel In Distress, The Prince Is Defeated And The Betrayer`s A Shock!: '''Spider-Man battles Electro with a coppermagnetic and alloyed websystem fueled by a half destroyed sports car electricity compound and Gwen is ordered to turn on all the generators in New York turned on. * '''The Previous Max Was The Better One, Actually: '''Spider-Man finally webs Max to 6 power grids and chains him down the power supply cable. But Peter is shot down by Electro to the ground, breaking his ankle. Electro becomes more superior and Peter tells to Gwen that his plan is working. Electro now has control over plasma, fire, lightning, water and all states of plasmatizementiality. But Spider-Man, with a tough knock gets back on Electro`s back and webs him to the energy arc overloading him and killing him ultimately fueling back the electricity grid by 10 times more. Meanwhile, Harry is almost in the state of shock and he immediately calls his associate Gustave Fiers, the Man in The Shadows, his face still hidden by a mask, and Harry orders him to launch the Sinister Six project. The season ends with Peter confronting Ultimate Rhino. * In a post credits scene, The Gentlemen tells to Harry that they might have found out the perfect choice for their second Sinister Six member, Doctor Octopus. Then Harry tells to The Gentlemen why they can`t gather the Sinister Six together and attack Spider-Man in which he replies that (in a worried tone) that someone else is in total charge of the Sinister Six and he knows why. tasm2.jpg tasm2electro.jpg Season 3: Doc Ock *'The Doctor`s Medicine: 'Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. He loses a job and now enters Daily Bugle, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love interest Gwen Stacy because of his life fighting crime, who to Peter's disappointment is in a relationship. Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure. Harry who is 2 months away of death still trying to find a cure, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius, who, dreaming of perfecting sustained fusion power, wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence while conducting his research. When a power spike causes an experiment to destabilize rapidly, Octavius stubbornly refuses to shut the experiment down, leading to disastrous consequences: his wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which keeps the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. Spider-Man arrives and shuts down the experiment before it can do any further damage. It`s revealed later that Harry deactivated one of the plugs that connected the machinery of the solar system to use Octavius as a trump card. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius' arms and harness, but the arms, having developed sentence from the inhibitor chip's destruction, spring to life and murders most of the medical crew. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and hides at a harbor. The arms convince him to retry the experiment. To fund it, Octavius—now called Doctor Octopus by the ''Daily Bugle—plans to rob a bank. After the planning, he meets with Harry Osborn and makes a deal with him that if he brings Spider-Man, he`ll give him the secret access to the Osborn Bank Ltd. *'Eight Of Two: '''After Peter misses Gwen's debut play, she, in retaliation, becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of ''Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter is devastated, causing him to lose his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity and returns to his normal life while trying to reconcile with Gwen. Otto tries to rob the bank and is shortly stopped by Spider-Man but Otto escapes successful with getting the right amount of funds. *'No Matter How, I`ll Fuel My Dreams: '''A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to J. Jonah Jameson, who blames himself for Spider-Man's disappearance. Peter tells Aunt May that his Uncle Ben's death some time ago was partially his fault. May forgives him, but when his nine-year-old neighbor mentions Spider-Man's disappearance and the subsequent rising crime rate in New York City, Peter begins pondering if abandoning his Spider-Man identity was a wise choice. Octavius needs tritium to fuel his reactor and goes to Harry to demand it. Harry initially refuses because the experiment threatens to level the city, but he eventually agrees in exchange for Spider-Man and tells him that Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, is the key to finding him. However, Harry tells Octavius not to harm Peter. Octavius finds Peter, tells him to find Spider-Man, and abducts Mary Jane. Peter realizes his powers are restored due to the trauma of seeing Gwen kidnapped, and dons his costume again after stealing it from the ''Bugle. *'Railway Damage: '''As Spider-Man battles Octavius, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius disables the controls and jumps off. Spider-Man stops the train before the track ends. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. He comes to and realizes his mask is off, but the passengers are so grateful they vow not to reveal what he looks like. Octavius returns, demanding Spider-Man, and subdues the passengers. After knocking out Spider-Man, Octavius delivers him to Harry. Otto gets his tritium and flees. *'The Most Last Escape: 'Peter somehow breaks out of Harry`s house injured, with knocking Harry out with a shard of glass and escapes. He secretly flees to his hideout at Roosevelt and builds a new suit more far advanced with high tide webbings that help him fly and he aids his injury and locates Doc`s location and enters the waterfront labratory. *'Please Remember Yourself, Ock!: ' pider-Man arrives at the doctor's waterfront laboratory and tries to rescue Gwen discreetly. One of Octavius' tentacles senses him, and they fight. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and convinces Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey him and drowns the fusion reactor, along with himself, in the Hudson River. Mary Jane discovers why Peter broke up with her, as well as why they cannot be together. Peter returns Gwen to John and leaves. On her wedding day, Gwen abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter's apartment. She admits her true feelings for Peter. They kiss, and after hearing a police chase, she encourages him to respond as Spider-Man. In a post credits scene, Harry goes to the Ongoing Sinister Six Headquarter Records Department, and sees that there were no files of six recruited hitmen at all and realizes that the Gentleman is up to something and decides to act normal with him and to secretly find out who he really is. tasm3.jpg tasm3docock.jpg Season 4: The Green Goblin '''I Spy Spider-Man: '''Spider-Man confronts a mysterious crime persona claims to be known as The Chameleon, a person who can shapeshift into any person as a camoflauge and deduces that the man is spying him. Meanwhile, Harry after several research discovers that the Chameleon is working under the Gentleman and there is no official in charge of the Sinister Six Project and demands protocol to use the remaining 4 members to attack Spider-Man at once but Harry falls asick and is now in the state of dying unlike Norman who could at least survive throughout aging his hereditary state is worse than Norman`s. Harry demands a cure instantly and the Gentleman takes control of Oscorp meanwhile. *'Whoever You Are, Here I Come!: 'The Gentleman denies to reveal his identity to Oscorp and demands Chameleon to kill Spider-Man and bring him to him immediately or otherwise it`s going to be the hard way. The Chameleon attacks Spider-Man with mind games whether if Spider-Man`s attacking his beloved ones or Chameleon or not. Spider-Man at the end realizes that Chameleon has a shadow with a tailpoint at the end and he defeats him by tasering him to the lightpole and makes him tell to him that why he is doing this in which he replies that Norman Osborn is alive and is secretly on charge of Oscorp before he kills him. *'Dying Friend`s Request: 'Peter immediately resorts to Harry and tells him that Norman Osborn is alive and how Spider-Man told it to news. Harry does not believe this and his hereditary condition is horrible. Harry requests Peter to bring Spider-Man to him once again. *'Breakout And Stealth: 'Doctor Curtis Conners is out of custody and Peter convinces him to help him break in Oscorp missionaries and find what Norman Osborn is up to. They enter Oscorp with a disguise in front of surveilance and Connors sets up blocked roads in each and every stairway and meeting rooms of Oscorp while Peter as Spider-Man confronts Harry in his room as a predator, as a feral and fights him through the tunnel. Conners hacks and intercepts Oscorp`s technology and breaks his way into the Sinister Six Headquarters and finds the Gentleman sitting there and the Gentleman slowly unmasks himself and Conners discover Norman, who claims himself to be Morbius The Living Vampire. *'Morbius And The Goblin: 'Spider-Man defeats The Feral and Harry goes into hiding. arry's assistant informs him of equipment that could help him; he works with Max to get him back inside the OsCorp building and, there, finds a suit of armor made by Norman, and venom from genetically altered spiders. The venom accelerates his illness and transforms him into a goblin-like creature, but its built-in emergency protocol restores his health. Norman reveals that he planned on creating a fake Sinister Six project that insisted of Doc Ock and The Chameleon and he the Real Sinister Six Project was actually under his command. He survived through a hereditary drug called HD764 to regenerate his limbs into a woundless steel cage, transforming him into a Vampire and he lived by drinking people`s blood and his plan was to extract Spider-Man`s DNA but since the plan failed, he is going to use the Symbiote Project that is now under control of the American Army as a tool for his survival. Connors injects himself with a dose of premade reptile blood and battles Morbius (Norman.) *'Trickery And Betrayal: 'Connors battles ferociously with Morbius but loses at the end losing his memory after Morbius throws him out of a bridge injected with Amnesia HD674. Spider-Man battles with the Goblin and ends up in the clocktower and Harry is defeated once again failing to extract his DNA. The instant, Peter gets a call from Gwen that`s she`s pregnant for him and she`s in Richardshawn Hospital. Peter is confused because he never slept with her but rushes his way to there. Then it`s revealed that it was Norman who did that. Norman drags Harry to the top of the clocktower and explains the whole thing to him. To rub out the evidence that he`s been committing past crimes, Norman kills his own son and throws him at the deep ends of the Hudson River. Peter arrives at Richardson Hospital only to found out that he had been fooled by someone. Then the screen fades to black. In a post credits scene, a mind controlled Curtis Connors transmutated into the Second Chameleon disguises as a veteran soldier and enters the American Army Headquarters and secretly steals the Six Symbiote Packets. Spider-Man A!.png tasm4greengoblin.jpg tasm4morbiu.jpg Season 5: Symbiote Crisis ''Each episodes in THIS season is of 2 hours. *'City In Ruins: '''After the events of the previous season, Curtis Connors is given aid in Peter`s house and Aunt May discovers the identity of Spider-Man. Peter proposes to Gwen and she gladly accepts and moves to his house before the big wedding. Spider-Man`s science friend Ben Reilly discovers his identity and takes the role as Scarlet Spider. Meanwhile in Oscorp, everyone is mourning Harry Osborn`s death while Norman Osborn at the disguise of Gustave Fiers, is trying to rejoice Project Symbiote for his survival. After brainwashing Dr. Ashley Kafka to create multiple replicas of the Symbiote by his feral blood, Norman creates six symbiote replicas alongside the original, Venom: Carnage, Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage and Toxin. He imprints the Venom one on him and releases the six others with creating massacre on New York City. Scarlet Spider, Spider-Man and The Lizard take on The Ultimate Goblin Venom (Norman) but fail. Ben Reilly and Lizard take on the Six Other Symbiotes which was planned to be the real sinister six while Peter defeats Norman Osborn once and for all but when he starts to hurt citizens, Peter crosses his moral and dreadfully kills Norman. Meanwhile, Peter tries to save his friends from hell but instead he sees it. He witnesses Aunt May, Gwen, Curtis Connor and Ben Reilly die by his eyes as he tried to save each and every of them. But instead the Venom Symbiote attached to his genes and he took on the persona of the Symbiote Spider-Man. *'The Real Sinister Six: ' Dreaded and negative, he suddenly is warped into an unknown mansion. He then discovers that the house is of Mysterio, a sorcerer and the Apprentice of Barquiss, Thanos' real brother. Mysterio explains to him that he stopped time at the moment and warped Peter into his mansion. He told him that long time ago, he was chosen as an apprentice of Barquiss, Thanos' elder brother who was one of the rulers of the galaxy but Thanos and Barquiss waged into war and Barquiss died and lost to Thanos unselecting who would take his throne and since that event, Mysterio always regretted. Mysterio strikes a deal that Peter is The Chosen One, a warrior that change any event in the past, present or future selected by Madame Webb, Barquiss and Thanos' stepsister. Mysterio warps him again into another dimension and the screen fades into black. Season 6: Mysterio And The Shattered Dimensions *'Delivery To The Alternate: 'Peter wakes up from unconsciousness and finds himself in another dimension, The Spider-Island, ruled by Madame Webb. He confronts Madame Web and tells what the fuss is all about. She explains that if he can assassinate Norman Osborn`s past bloodline, then these events would never exist and in return if he completes the first mission and retrieve the Three Relics of Time, that create the Reality Stone, then he can save every single dimension in the world. Peter asks her how all the worlds are in danger when his one is only, she replied that Thanos is near to capture the Infinity Gauntlet and if he does and gather all seven of them, Galactus will be released from Mysterio`s headguard. Yes, Mysterio had a great deal of power for the monster inside him. Peter is sent to the past at Private Detective, James Bowden, also known as Spider-Man Noir`s tunnel and seeks help from him to assassinate William Osborn, Norman Osborn`s grandfather. *'Hammerhead: James and Peter stealthily enters Oscorp in midnight and brawls with the half mutated William Osborn, called Hammerhead. They successfully knock down William Osborn and put him in a large box full of other things that was to be shifted in Jamaica and thus the Symbiote Invasion never existed. *'Execution And Reality Of Time: '''Peter and James is warped to Madame Webb`s headquarter and they meet up with Brian O`Hara (Spider-Man 2099) and Michelleye Parker (Ultimate Spider-Man), Madame Webb tells them that Mysterio had planned of sending all the Spider-Men to the Spider-Island and steal the Relics of Time. Madame Webb warps the four Spider-Men into an alternate reality. *'Doctor Strange': The Four Spider deduce information on the half dead city they`re searching Mysterio for and encounters Doctor Strange, Mysterio`s partner. The four get in a ferocious battle with the Wizard Strange but is slowly interfered by a time warp by Mysterio. *'Quicksilver:' The Four Men are strangled on the base where the First Relic is safekept. Peter faces Quicksilver, 2099 and Ultimate confront the outside guards and Noir tries to hack his way to the first relic of time. Peter detonates the room with a bomb out of two and Quicksilver and him are zapped into a sand boundary below ground. Quicksilver creates a sandstorm but Peter with an act of cunning throws the last remaining bomb at Quicksilver totally intercepting him. *'Scarlet Witch:' Noir finally retrieves the First Stone (The Relic of Time) but is interfered by Merida, The Scarlet Witch. They have a groundshaking battle but Noir accidentally shatters the First Piece of Relic warping every single thing into randomness. *'A Smasher, A Clone And 4 Men: Peter is left to defend himself in the totally shifted time and battles Hulk out of nowhere and has to face his own clone Ben Reilly himself and suddenly gets the Second Piece of Relic. *'''Final Battle, Mysterio: Peter is warped to ruined landforms where Mysterio has released Galactus and his three other versions are battling the Giant Mysterio and then he realizes that Mysterio had created inception and that`s why everything was mixed up with different causes. Peter then realizes that he can`t defeat Galactus no matter what but then he figures out that Mysterio`s heart is Galactus` soul, so he makes the ultimate sacrifice by destroying his heart. At that instant moment, another inception is caused thwarting every single damaged caused after the Symbiote Crisis. Peter and the three Spider-Men return to Spider-Island. Madame Webb explains to Peter that Mysterio had created an inception in the past by releasing Galactus in the atmosphere before he stroke the fraudulent deal with Peter but he saved every single dimension by destroying the thing that started it all. Peter then gave a farewell whistle to them and was warped back to the past after the Doc Ock events in where everything twists and Norman Osborn dies and Harry is a good being. At the end of the season, he is seen marrying Gwen and he is given the duty to guard the Relics of Time. Season 7: Successor *'14 Years Later: '''It`s been 40 years after the Apocalypse and Peter is 40 years old and has daughter called May and an younger son called Ben who is special but is VERY dangerous. Since the disappearance of Spider-Man 14 years ago, New York citizens are silent and prosperous. The Federal Agency Department starts a research on Spider-Man whether he was a vigilante or was he to be a great hero. Agent Miles Morales, an African-American makes such great performance on locating Spider-Man`s true identity, he ended up in Peter`s house. *'The Amazing Spider-Man That`s More Superior: Everyday he used to come to Peter`s house to learn what happened to the dimensions. Overwhelmed and satisfied on Spider-Man`s contributions, he was really angry when the FDI stated Spider-Man as a vigilante and so he sneaked up to Peter`s house and took a dose of the New and Safe Formula of The Spider-Serum and once more to please the people of the United States Of America, becomes the Successor of Peter Parker and becomes The Superior Spider-Man. *'''May Parker: Due to shock radioactivity and the cells of a human being, May Parker goes out of control and Peter tries to calm her down but her mentality and strength becomes unstable and her power of a webbing shockwave offenses the general citizens of New York. The American Army captures her after another accidental kill and Peter falls into a trauma. Gwen tries to reconcile with Miles and requests himt o get her back to the family. Miles agrees reluctantly and crosses his morals and fights with veteran soldiers and gets past a Mini J-Sentinel and tries to calm down May. May calms down but the soldiers shoot at Miles and she creates a boulder of shockwave that almost instantly rubs out the rest of the soldier. May then is rescued by Dr. Curtis Conner is taken to his laboratory. He connects a neurotic metachip with her brain to control her powers. At the end of the episode, the Parker family, Harry Osborn, his wife Felicity Jones and his son Marton Osborn, Sheriff Ben Reilly and Dr. Curtis Conner visits Mile`s grave. May then finishes the episode telling that she is the successor of Spider-Man. She is Spider-Woman. END OF ALL OF THE SEASONS. PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS FOR IDEAS FOR MORE SEASONS! THX! Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda Category:Reality Needed